The invention relates to a lattice piece for a crane boom as well as to a lattice boom and to a crane having at least one such lattice piece.
Lattice booms are dimensioned and assembled in dependence on the application. The achievable lift height is fixed by the boom length, whereas the maximum payload depends inter alia on the boom strength. The lattice boom is composed of known lattice pieces which typically have a parallelepiped geometry. The longitudinal edges of the lattice pieces are connected to one another by four corner bars, wherein adjacent corner bars are connected to one another via diagonal members or unstrained members.
A possibility of increasing the payload comprises providing the assembled lattice pieces with larger dimensions so that the spacing between the corner bars and thus the diameter of the lattice pieces grows.
An alternative solution approach is known from DE 20 2008 004 663 U1 which proposes a multi-strand boom design. The lattice mast boom proposed therein is in detail composed of a first and a second region, wherein the first region comprises at least two strands from lattice pieces and the second region comprises a single strand formed from lattice pieces.
Due to the number of lattice pieces used in the assembled lattice boom of this utility model specification, the resulting boom weight is, however, very high, which puts a great strain on the crane and which has to be taken into account in the determination of the load capacity.